Truco sucio
by Angeal23
Summary: Estados Unidos no dejaría que nadie le quitara a Inglaterra. Ni siquiera algo que él mismo creó. Porque de lo único que sabía Estados Unidos en esos momentos era de locura y amor. USAxUK, Mpreg.


No lean este fic si son muy amantes de Alfred bonito regordete y lindo, porque si es así aquí pueden llegar a odiarlo.

Pareja: AmericaxEngland.  
Disclaimer: Estos personajes no son míos y tampoco las naciones representadas, pertenecen a la serie Axis Power Hetalia. Si fueran míos ni les cuento que haría.

* * *

**TRUCO SUCIO.**

**_Era escurridizo, era imparable, era delicioso y a la vez prohibido, la primera vez que nos fundimos fue maravillosa, sentí el orgasmo pleno, las piernas entrelazándose en mi espalda, sujetándome para que inundara más adentro mi sexo. La primera vez que tuve relaciones con Inglaterra fue cuando me di cuenta de que algo iba mal. No era yo, era él, algo en él me volvió inhóspitamente posesivo, celoso, también en un grado menor: algo demente._**

-Oh, es… una noticia grandiosa mi amado Inglaterra…-sonreí como pude, la risa parecía nerviosa y contrariada, los labios y las manos me temblaban.

-N-No luces tan feliz, Alfred…-me miró con sospecha, a lo que imité una risa de esas en las que todo el mundo me apresuraba a callar, luego curvé mi gesto aparentando una tierna sonrisa.

Me deslicé sobre la camilla, acaricié el vientre de Inglaterra con suavidad, provocándole un adorable cosquilleo, luego, empecé a jugar con su cuello, tomando terreno en la pura cama de color blanco, me detuve al ver que Arthur empezaba a protestar en gemidos caóticos, me sobrepasé, en realidad, siempre lo hago, lo llevo al limite. Porque Inglaterra es mío y de nadie más.

-¿Cómo le pondremos? Ya sabes, va a ser un lindo varón…-las palabras me entumecen nuevamente, casi apretando el vientre con intranquilidad de mi pareja, luego, me colé en sus labios, tratando de no prestar interés en sus palabras que rechinaban de manera demente en mi cabeza.

-Andrew, o quizás Alexander, cualquiera sonará bien amor, te dejaré ese gusto a ti…-susurro por ese día, miro nuevamente su estomago, un miedo vivo me recorre el cuerpo, la sonrisa se me triza en un gesto alocado que me cuesta controlar. Le quedan dos meses para nacer a ese niño.

En un grupo extraño de hormigas.  
Cada colonia tiene un macho sin alas dominante.  
Busca entre las larvas con incertidumbre.  
Buscando a la competencia.

_**Las acciones de amor a veces son un error muy cometido por los hombres, la confianza quizás el mayor de ellos, el amor puro era ingenuo, quizás por eso había llevado mi amor a algo más, los pasos sobre el hospital parecen ser sólo el ruido de los autos pasando por la calle, el incubador está inseguro. Llega su depredador.**_

-Al final, habíamos escogido Andrew… Andrew, eras tan lindo…-mis manos sujetaron el incubador, abriendo la pequeña puertita, las manos me temblaban y los ojos circundaban frenéticos de la puerta al bebé que yacía sobre su hogar personal.

-Eres tan lindo Andrew, sacaste lo mejor de los dos…-sonrío con histeria, afirmando el pequeño cuello. –Tus ojos son verdes como los de él, tienes mis cejas… no tienes problemas de vista, serás inteligente, serás el mejor… serás mejor que yo para él…-el gesto se me hace amargo, apreto los dientes, la piel es blanca y frágil.

Se me entume la palma y mis fríos dedos asesinos al sentir que el pequeño no tiene miedo, distingue mi olor, es algo familiar, la culpa me destroza, pero tengo que, tengo que llevarlo acabo. No puedo dejar que él me cambie, no puedo dejar que lo nuestro acabe, ese ser allí, sólo era un pequeño yo tratando de competir en un mundo peligroso, le haría un favor. Yo, siendo una colonia, decidí obtener a Inglaterra… él… haría lo mismo. Me lo quitaría. No, no puede arrebatármelo, es mío.

El macho dominante no quiere competencia.  
Se acerca a las larvas, mata a los potenciales machos.  
Lo hace antes de que se desarrollen.  
No le pueden quitar a la reina.

No, no pude hacerlo, la culpa me carcomía de adentro hacia fuera, de cierta manera, sobrepasando el odio que sentía hacia esa criatura que se había creado mediante el más puro acto de amor, aprendí a guardarle cierto cariño, no lo mataría yo, lo harían otros, lo hicieron otros. No me sentiría culpable, podría sonreírle a Inglaterra, podría hacerlo, a pesar de que sus angustiados gritos y pesadillas nocturnas se repitan con más frecuencia esta semana, Arthur ha quedado nuevamente embarazado.

-Tengo miedo Al-Alfred, no aguantaría perder a un bebé más, no podría…-se aferraba a mi cuerpo, temblando, Inglaterra nunca me suele mostrar ese lado de él, pero la idea de perder a otro pequeño le aterra. Después de todo, ya sería el tercero.

-No te preocupes, esta vez no morirá…-rió con elocuencia, el inglés se aferra más a mí. -Esta vez es una niña, por eso no morirá…

Si nace hembra la hormiga dominante no atacará.  
Si nace hembra y la mata…  
Todos lo matarán.

_**El mundo después de todo, no se diferencia del mundo animal por una brecha tan grande, sólo la moral, ética y lógica te mantienen al borde de la habitual sociedad. Yo, Estados Unidos de Norteamérica sería capaz de romper cada y una de esas reglas para ser el único en la vida de Inglaterra. Para tener nuestro cuento feliz, la sonrisa vuelve a mi rostro, a veces cuando voy al cuarto de nuestra pequeña siento que tengo las manos cubiertas de sangre, hay niños gritándome, uno se parece a Andrew, otro al pequeño Alexander, beso los labios de Inglaterra y le dedico una sonrisa a nuestra pequeña, de seguro debe ser mi imaginación. **_

_**Porque la única competencia ahora es mi cordura y yo.**_

* * *

Es extraño el fic, basado en el hábito de una especie de hormigas que mata a sus propios hijos al considerarlos potenciales competidores.

Alfred sí sintió culpa, se volvió desquiciado luego de mandar a matar a sus hijos, las sombras de sus recuerdos le perseguirán por siempre.

¿Reviews, criticas, tomatitos?


End file.
